Dorvish Federal Election, December 4206
The Dorvish Federal Election of December 4206 was an election in Dorvik to decide the next president and the make-up of the federal assembly. 37 | popular_vote3 = 7,681,034 | percentage3 = 13.27% | swing3 = | image5 = | leader5 = Petra Kohl | leader_since5 = | party5 = Forwards! (Dorvik) | fraction5 = | last_election5 = 55 (DI 114), 10.77% | seats5 = 40 | seat_change5 = 15 | popular_vote5 = 4,757,757 | percentage5 = 8.22% | swing5 = | image7 = | leader7 = | leader_since7 = | party7 = Progress Democrats | fraction7 = | last_election7 = 41 (DI 114), 8.09% | seats7 = 28 | seat_change7 = 13 | popular_vote7 = 3,111,032 | percentage7 = 5.37% | swing7 = | image9 = | leader9 = Elise Harig | leader_since9 = | party9 = Pragmatische Partei | fraction9 = | last_election9 = 70 (DZ 174), 13.75% | seats9 = 16 | seat_change9 = 54 | popular_vote9 = 2,057,258 | percentage9 = 3.55% | swing9 = | image4 = | leader4 = Hendrietta Schroeder | leader_since4 = | party4 = Grüne Liberale Partei | fraction4 = | last_election4 = 135, 26.90% | seats4 = 44 | seat_change4 = 91 | popular_vote4 = 5,087,520 | percentage4 = 8.79% | swing4 = | image10 = | leader10 = Saphrax Franz zu Völksau | leader_since10 = | party10 = Dorvish Social Nationalist Party | fraction10 = | last_election10 = 29, 5.79% | seats10 = 9 | seat_change10 = 20 | popular_vote10 = 1,263,915 | percentage10 = 2.18% | swing10 = | image6 = | leader6 = Randolf Urquhart | leader_since6 = | party6 = Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit | fraction6 = | last_election6 = 18 (DI 114), 3.78% | seats6 = 28 | seat_change6 = 10 | popular_vote6 = 3,381,272 | percentage6 = 5.84% | swing6 = | image8 = | leader8 = TBD | leader_since8 = | party8 = Nationalliberale Partei | fraction8 = | last_election8 = 53, 10.41% | seats8 = 23 | seat_change8 = 30 | popular_vote8 = 2,718,977 | percentage8 = 4.70% | swing8 = | image2 = | leader2 = TBD | leader_since2 = | party2 = Dorvisch Konservative Fraktion | fraction2 = | last_election2 = dissolved | seats2 = 106 | seat_change2 = 106 | popular_vote2 = 11,808,403 | percentage2 = 20.40% | swing2 = | image1 = | leader1 = TBD | leader_since1 = | party1 = Bull Soil | fraction1 = | last_election1 = dissolved | seats1 = 144 | seat_change1 = 144 | popular_vote1 = 16,025,772 | percentage1 = 27.68% | map = Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of parties. ---- Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of alliances. ---- Election results map. ---- Map showing Federal States' governments' composition. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Laurent Scherzinger | before_party = Dorvik First (Dorvik) | after_election = | after_party = |color3 = 000080 |color4 = 90EE90 |color9 = 9999FF |color8 = 4682B4 |color5 = 00BFFF |color7 = E6B800 |color10 = 003355 |color6 = FF4500 |color1 = 330066 |color2 = 009999 }} Category:Elections in Dorvik